Love Sure is Confusing
by shadereader13
Summary: Claire has always been the only girl Quil could see but she doesn't know it. She thinks that she isn't good enough for Quil and is torturing herself with that fact. Will she be able to come around and realize what is known to everybody but her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever so hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I may wish I could call this mine but in reality it is Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Summary:**** Claire has always been the only girl Quil could see but she doesn't know it. She thinks that she isn't good enough for Quil and is torturing herself with that fact. Will she be able to come around and realize what is known to everybody but her.**

Chapter 1

_6 Year old Claire _

**QPOV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLAIRE", we yelled as Claire walked into the room with a sleepy expression. She immediately perked up and ran over to me.

"Qwil, Qwil, where are my prisints", she said as I held her up. I chuckled and handed her a small present wrapped in pink paper. She took it and carefully unwrapped it although it wasn't that easy for her small hands.

"THANK YOU Qwil, I love it!" she screamed in joy as she brought out a small bracelet. I smiled at her as she tried to fit the huge bracelet on to her tiny wrist. I helped her put it on and Claire shot me a smile that melts my heart.

"Now Claire this is a promising bracelet which means we will always be together." I told her quietly as everyone else fussed about the party. She nodded with understanding in her eyes that a normal 6 year old wouldn't have.

"Always.", she said and we pinkie promised on it.

_10 years later_

**CPOV**

I smiled as I looked at a picture of me and Quil hanging on the wall. Most people would be shocked at how Quil didn't look any different than he did 12 years ago. I'm one of the people who aren't and this is because I know that he is one of the Quileute that's a shape shifter. I also knew that each shape shifter has an imprint.

I cringed at the thought of Quil imprinting on someone. I've never told anyone this but I have nightmares that one day Quil would look at a girl and never look back. That me, plain old Claire, would fade into the background and be forgotten.

I sighed heavily and thought about how pathetic I was. I, 16 year old Claire was in love with Quil, 30 something year old hottie who has known me since I was 2. There wasn't even a chance that the feeling was mutual but a girl can hope, right? If it was just a crush I would have been fine. Although this was a, I would walk across fire for you, love.

"BOO", a voice whispered into my ear. I shrieked and wildly kicked behind me. I heard a groan and turned around. Quil was there bent over in pain. Opps seems that I had kicked him in the balls.

"I am so sorry Quil. Although it is your fault for sneaking up on me", I said as I helped him up.

"So what's so important that you had to sneak up on me?"

"Well I was going to say Happy Birthday, but now all I want to say is you kick HARD", Quil said as he crawled over to sit on the bed.

"I also have your present", He said as I was about to walk out the door. I turned around and practically flew across the room and jumped into his lap. I ripped it out of his hands and carefully started to unwrap the paper. What can I say old habits die hard. As soon as I saw the content I dropped the box in shock.

"OH MI GOD is that was I think it is?" I asked in a shocked whisper. Quil nodded and tears started to come out in huge streams down my face. I picked up a bracelet with a small brown wolf that looked exactly like Quil on it. You could see his tongue hanging out in a playful way. You can also see the grace and agility he has even when he stood stock still. I knew that Jake had probably made it seeing as he had made one for my friend, Nessie's mom.

I threw my hands around Quil and pulled him down for a hug. He went still in shock but slowly recovered and relaxed into my hug. I closed my eyes and tried to cherish the moment when I could forget about the age difference, the supernatural, school, and just focus on me and Quil. It seemed to go on forever but slowly Quil untangled himself from my grip and smiled down at me.

"Wow, 16 huh? I remember when you were just 3 and when I could still carry you." He said playfully poking at my stomach. I blushed and looked down trying to hide my face from view. Although Quil didn't know that he had struck a chord. For the last few months I have been teased by my weight by everyone in school. To the extent that all I ever wear are large T-shirts and baggy jeans. I sighed as I realized that this was just another reason how my dreams of Quil were impossible.

"Claire", Quil said looking concerned," are you alright you kind of zoned out there."

I nodded, blushing furiously and looked everywhere but at him. He put a finger under my chin and made me look up into his eyes. I felt myself falling in love all over again but problem is, no matter how cheesy this sounds, my heart was his the first time I laid eyes on him. Even though I've only just realized this a few years ago on my 14th birthday when he caught me as I tripped and almost fell down the stairs. As he held me I felt like I had gotten back a piece of me that had gone missing. It was then and there I first realized that I head over heels in love.

"Then I climbed down the stairs to see Embry and Leah going at it on the couch with your sister drinking coffee with a monkey in a suit but I didn't pay attention because I had found my imprint and I was about to… Umm Claire, are you alright? " Quil said as he looked at me. I stared at him in horror as I choked down tears and tried to pick myself up. My heart had broken at the words "My Imprint "and I was finding it hard to pick it up and put it together.

"Is this some sick way to tell me you have a… a… imp…*gulp* imprint?" I whispered as he helped me up. He looked shocked and then looked away. I felt my heart skip a beat. Wait sorry my mistake; I forgot a broken heart can't beat.

"No that was just my way of trying to get your attention." Quil stated as he turned to look at me. I let out a sigh of relief but I still had this nagging feeling on my heart as I thought of how he always avoided the topic of imprints. I brushed it off and tried to focus on what Quil was saying.

"-how about we go to the bonfire?" Quil nervously and I stared at him in bewilderment. I mean I've been going to these bonfires since I was 2 so it seems weird that he was suddenly nervous for some reason. I nodded and he seemed to sigh a breath of relief. This was becoming stranger and stranger by the minute. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"So I'll pick you up later. Bye Claire!" Quil said as he left me room with a bang from the door. I shook my head as I straightened myself out. Quil, bonfire, nervous, imprint, what? I made a beeline for the phone and prayed she would answer.

"_Bring…bring..._ Hello," a musical voice replied.

"Nessie I need help."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well thank you to the people who reviewed and just telling you guys that the rest of these chapters are going to be from Claire's point of view. This won't change unless some other character really needs to have their perspective shown or something, like a review *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*, changes my mind. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Star light star bright, The first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight. Umm did it work? *Looks in the mirror*. Drats seems like I'm still not Stephanie Meyer. *Sigh*. Which means all of this, still isn't mine. **

Chapter 2

_Recount from last time:_

_Quil, bonfire, nervous, imprint, what? I made a beeline for the phone and prayed she would answer._

"_Bring…bring...Hello," a musical voice replied._

"_Nessie I need help."_

Present:

"What's wrong Claire?" Nessie replied with concern laced into her voice.

"Well," I said as I tried to get my act together but that was hard with all my jumbled up thoughts. I slowly managed to tell her what had happened with Quil. She managed to laugh and gasp in all the right spots and this was why she was my best friend. To many people it must seem weird because she's half vampire and half human while I'm just an average human. I think it was because we just had a lot in common. She grew up in a family full of vampires while I grew up in a family full of werewolves. We connected because we had always felt like the odd one out so I guess we could always understand what the other was feeling.

"Claire, Claire!" Nessie shouted loudly and suddenly I realized that she was trying to say something to me.

"Huh, sorry I zoned out again," I mumbled as an excuse. I heard her grumble under her breath that sound like "Humans, they have such short attention spans". I replied with an indignant "hey" and began to remind her about how she was half human herself but I was cut off by her talking.

"So, Claire why do you think Quil was so nervous," Nessie asked with curiosity. This just stumped me for a second; I mean I knew Quil like the back of my hand so this question should have been easy. I pondered for a second and tried to decipher the look that Quil had had on his face when he was talking to me. The answer I came up with drained all the colour on my face and I almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Secret," I whispered "Quil wants to tell me something important that I don't know." I waited as Nessie thought this over.

"So why is that so bad," Nessie replied confused. I sighed but I could understand why she was confused considering Jacob, a Quileute, had imprinted on her and they were happily in love.

"Well as I told you that when I asked if he was trying to tell me if he had an imprint he didn't say if he didn't have one. Oh my god what if he had found her and now I'll just fade into the background. I bet she's beautiful, smart and just perfect," I rambled on but the rest was just a blur to even me. I was just about to scream out the fact that I love him but Nessie cut me off again. What was it with everyone today, why do I keep getting cut off!

"Wait, wait, hold up for a second," Nessie said sounding like she was trying to wrap her mind around what I just said. "You think that Quil found an imprint and he is going to tell you at the bonfire tonight. You also think that his imprint is not y… I mean is someone you don't know?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I mean." I replied. She suddenly started giggling uncontrollably and murmured something that sounded like "stupid, over-controlling, protective alpha." I shook my head in confusion and wondered what she meant by that.

"This isn't funny!" I screamed into the phone fighting back tears. Of course she doesn't know about the nightmares I have and how deep my feelings were for Quil. Although I still don't see how my situation could be funny. She quit laughing after she realized that I was seriously scared that Quil had found an imprint.

"Claire be truth full to yourself are you sure Quil will just dump you for an imprint," Nessie replied sounding impatient and annoyed. I stood there stumped, pondering if I should just come out and say that I really believed that because reality was that he would leave me for an imprint someday but that would then make it sound like I don't trust him which I do but…?

"I… uhh… I don't know!" I yelled finally fed up with all that has been happening this day. Nessie stayed silent as if thinking about how to talk to me without evoking my temper.

"Well if I don't know and you don't know, how about we see what he says at the bonfire tonight?" She stated, although it sounded as if she was asking for my permission. I laughed at the absurdity because Nessie was ten times stronger than a normal human so she could pick me up and throw me around like a ragdoll.

"Okay well we'll pick you up later and Quil already knows because I texted him," She said as we were saying our Goodbyes. I stopped what I was doing and tried to comprehend what Nessie was saying.

"Why are you picking me up?" I asked totally confused.

"My aunt," Nessie replied matter-of-factly. I replied with an "Ohh" when I suddenly remembered something.

"What do you mean by "we"?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I invited all the girls to come over for dressing up and don't you try canceling!" Nessie replied quickly. My eyes widened in horror and I was about to argue but all I could hear was the beep signaling that my call was over.

"_NESSIE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you read this please help me b/c I have absolutely no sense what so ever in style. So please help me let Claire look AMAZING in the next few chapters b/c I want her to be able to dazzle Quil!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time b/c I just seem to have too much homework. Just telling you guys the more you review the faster I up date! **

**Disclaimer: I may wish that I could own all of this but in reality everything is Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

_Recount from last time:_

_"Well, I invited all the girls to come over for dressing up and don't you try canceling!" Nessie replied quickly. My eyes widened in horror and I was about to argue but all I could hear was the beep signaling that my call was over._

_"__NESSIE!"_

Present:

I looked at the clock seeing how long I had before Nessie would come to … *gulp* "pretty me up". Her words not mine but you get the point. I may not be a tomboy but when it came to makeup and girly girl stuff I would be one of the first people to start running away while screaming bloody murder.

2:30, I sighed in relief when I realized I still had some time to think of a plan to escape from Nessie's torture. Don't get me wrong, I love that girl but when she and her aunt get close to make up they turn into my personal nightmare. I shuddered as I remembered what happened last time. Let's just say I become hospitalized for a period of time.

Right now I was considering:

A: I try to fake my own death.

B: Jump out the window and break a bone or two.

C: Beg my mom to allow me to move to the Hawaii.

D: Run away and join a motorcycle posse.

I thought over all my ideas and realized that all of them were way too far-fetched. You've probably realized that I'm a major drama queen so I exaggerate all the things that happen and will happen to me.

I sat down and thought about how today was my birthday and I should enjoy it while it lasts. I took a minute to think about life and when you think about it, it really boggles your mind. Every minute may be the last minute of your life and I had a lot of respect for those people that live their live to their fullest. I squared my shoulders and thought "Today is my sweet sixteen and I'm going to live it to the fullest".

"_Ding-dong…ding-dong!" _I heard the doorbell ring and immediately all the blood from my face disappeared. I looked at the clock and kept thinking about how early it was. I slowly got up and walked to the door and saw Nessie and all the imprints. I was about to close the door when Nessie stuck out her foot catching the door before it closed. I cursed under my breathe remembering how she had vampire reflexes.

"This is way too early", I said to Nessie nervously glancing at the door and trying to estimate if I could run my way back to safety. She glanced at me and impatiently dragged me to the car without a word.

The car ride to her house was filled with and awkward silence. I, glaring at Nessie and too angry to speak, her, filled with joy at the fact she managed dragged me into this, the others, scared to death because I once made an attempt to jumping out of the moving vehicle and they were now afraid of what I could do.

When we arrived I immediately ran to Nessie's mom because she once had to endure what I'd have to go through later. She only shook her head and gave me a look filled with sympathy.

"Bella please help!" I whispered as I was dragged to Nessie's room. I got to call Nessie's mom by her first name because she is almost the same age as me so it seems awkward calling her Mrs. Cullen.

"No can do sweetie, when Alice and Nessie set their mind on something they have to get it. No matter whom they kill in the process." She said waving her fingers as I was dragged away.

I reached her room and took a second to properly adjust to my surrounding as always. Nessie's family was loaded so everything was high-tech and fancy. Although her family has some of the nicest people I've ever met. I finally stop gawking long enough to realize I was alone in the room. I glanced at the door and slowly made my way toward it. I could almost hear the hallelujah chorus in the background as I felt hope rising in my chest. All the sudden you could hear thunder and lightning crackling because "they" were back.

"Claire, where do you think you're going?" Nessie asked in a sickly sweet voice. I gulped and turned around to see Nessie and Alice slowly approaching with scary smiles plastered on their faces.

"N… n… nowhere," I managed to stutter out. They slowly came towards me and it reminded me of how a hunter would surround the prey.

"I have Sinophobia," I blurted out in a hurry. I have no clue where it came from but it did help by buying me some time. Nessie and Alice stopped and looked confused as they thought it over.

"You have what?" Nessie asked confused. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's umm… the fear of … Makeup!"I said smiling at my brilliant plan.

"How is that possible? We put makeup on you last year but you didn't have a reaction." Alice said. I groaned as I realized that she had found a hole in my plan. They continued to smile and come toward me and suddenly I saw a mascara wand in front of me and it all went pitch black, literally.

_Three hours later…_

"Nessie she looks beautiful," Bella gushed as she and the other girls looked me. I felt like a doll being inspected for all the errors there were. To make it last longer I decided to amuse everyone by making a curtsey with the whole skirt thing. That's right I was forced to wear a skirt. Although it was so short that it was more like underwear. I may be exaggerating a little bit but in the clothes I was wearing I felt more or less naked.

I guess you guys want to know what I was wearing. For my top I was wearing this onyx black tank top that showed off all my curves. I know right, I have curves and I always thought I was fat but really I was almost as skinny as Nessie. For my skirt I wore this short denim skirt with tiny flowers going across in a diagonal line their branches reaching out and wrapping themselves around the rest of the skirt. I have to say that it looked pretty cute on me. Nessie and Alice spent so much time fussing over my hair and makeup. My hair was just let down and they've straightened it so that it could cascade over like a waterfall. Nessie and Alice really didn't put any makeup on me except for some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss that looked natural with just a hint of colour but you could barely tell. It made me look… What's the word? Pretty, that's it. When I first saw myself in the reflection I thought that it wasn't even me because I had looked amazing.

"Claire come on get your stuff and lets go or else we're going to be late," Nessie yelled and interrupted my thought process. I felt my heart speed up and thought about what Quil's reaction would be when he sees me.

"You know what even if he doesn't love me like I love him. At least I'll be able to say I tried." I thought to myself as we drove toward my possible happy ending or my possible doom.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked that and if you did I hope you try to review. By the way Sinophobia is not the fear of makeup but it is the fear of chinese food. Funny huh, one of my friends found it online and it had our class laughing for sometime. I would like to say thank you to musicaldancer1999 who looked over my work. She an amazing writer and you can find her in my favorite authurs list if you want to read some of her work. Okay thats about it I hope you guys can send me some of your ideas for the big bonfire which will probably take a few chapters to write.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I apologize so much for not uploading for 7 months! I would like to thank all the people who read this story b/c whenever someone takes time to review it truly makes my day. So hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine b/c Stephanie Meyer is the true author that inspired so many fan fictions.**

Chapter 4

_Recount from last time:_

"_You know what even if he doesn't love me like I love him. At least I'll be able to say I tried." I thought to myself as we drove toward my possible happy ending or my possible doom._

Present:

I looked out the car window nervously as we pulled up to the beach where we always held the bonfires. I squinted out the window when I saw to many shadows on the beach for it to be only the pack. I tried rubbing my eyes but it was no use because it seemed as if there were really more than 30 people here for the bonfire. My mouth dropped in shock when I realized that my whole class from school had been invited. It took a while for the shock to disappear and the fear to take over. I tried to wrap my body around the car door and held on for dear life. I heard someone grumble something under their breath before I was literally pried off the door.

"Hey!" I shouted at the person that grabbed me from behind. I tried to run but soon realized that trying to run in heels were impossible. I mean who in the world would wear heels to a bonfire? After throwing a disgusted scowl at my heels, I glared up at some Quileute boys who glanced at me sheepishly.

"Man, why did you guys have to drag me away from the car? I was just getting something", I said as I glowered at them. Embry, Collin and Brady just chuckled as they watched me fume and shout at them. It must have been a sight watching a 5' 4" girl as she tries to scare and intimidate a group of Quileute boys who towered over her at more than 7' 6 who also had muscles on their arms thicker than her thigh. I would have been laughing if I weren't in that girl's position.

"Sure you were if you had lost something on the door handle "Embry smirked as he and the other guys snickered.

"These heels are not only good for walking on but they're also good for stomping on!" I whispered darkly. They backed down looking surprised at my venomous tone. I straightened my back and started to walk toward the party that had started at the bonfire without a backward glance. Although my confidence slowly faded as I approached the crowd cautiously. My eyes scanned the crowd for my Qu … I mean Quil, just Quil. He was not mine and I didn't care whose he was because either way he was going to end up with his imprint that was probably really pretty and smart and oh my god this is going to be horrible and he's probably going to forget about me and leave me behind and move on but I know he wouldn't do that and god this is a long run-on sentence.

"Emilyyyyy, hey honey bun Happyyyyy Birthdayyyyy." A whiny squeaky voice said to me while dragging out the Y's. Carter walked out of the shadows with her "Posy" of girly girls and they would be counted as the plastic dolls of my school. They were classic mean girls who had the hair flips and finger snaps down to perfection. They came toward me like a pack of rabid wolves stalking an antelope and note the cliché of the word choices. I felt sweat bud on my brow as they walked over examining my outfit and it seemed like they all had the same expression on their faces. They wore a blank expression that had a glint in their eyes as if they were calculating if they could get away with bullying me at my own birthday party. Let me give you a quick retell of my life and how I'm the person I am now.

I used to be very popular and confident until I got into high school and at this high school I was the new kid with no friends. I had made some new friends who seemed to like me until that one day in the cafeteria. My friends and I were just bringing our lunches to the table when I tripped and smashed all my food into someone. My automatic response was "I'm so sorry!" but then I realized who I was talking to. I can still feel the burning gaze of Carter as she glared at me and then she turned her head and walked out with an indignant "hrumph". I was just about to turn around to joke it off with my friends but when I saw them whatever hope of us being friends disappeared. They glared at me and walked away and that was how I spent my first day of high school, ignored and hated.

Turns out that Carter was the queen bee and everything went according to her. She was actually very pretty with black hair that had sizzling blue streaks though them. She also had very vibrant green eyes which were always directed at me with hate filled eyes. She was the one who always bullied and teased me at school, and because of her I was now unconfident and self conscious.

Although I do have one best friend at school and I can trust her with my life if necessary. Her name is Cess and she had a beauty far more beautiful than Carter. She has plain dark hair that looks even more amazing because of its simplicity and she also has dark brown eyes that turn black according to her mood. The only reason Carter is afraid of openly torturing me is because of Cess. Carter is slightly scared of Cess, oh who am I kidding everyone is afraid of Cess because she gives off this vibe telling everyone to back off. When Carter tried to recruit Cess into her posy I tried to defend Cess which ended up with me getting a black eye. Cess automatically helped me and let me tell ya Carter has finally met her match, because Cess managed to give her the best scolding I've ever seen. Carter and her posy backed off but they still like to bully me when no one's around.

Now back to reality, Carter and her posy stood before me in the most revealing clothing I have ever seen. Actually I don't think it can be even counted as clothing since it was just a scrap piece of fabric. They stared at me in disgust making me feel less and less confident by the minute. I prayed that someone anyone would find me before all was left of me was a bare carcass. They started to walk forward until I saw a flash of brown behind them which allowed me to release a breath of relief.

"Good evening ladies." Cess said as she walked out in her normal clothing. Which were just some jeans and a T-shirt, Cess was never one to show off and try to attract attention but she was popular because of her cool demeanor and icy stares. She looped our arms together and dragged me away from the posy because as far as I could tell I couldn't even move. I was dragged for a few minutes before I managed to shake off her hands and began to thank her. She held up a hand and just reminded me of our promise.

Cess had always there for me and sticking up for me so in return I demanded that I had to help her in some way. She had blushed and asked if I could help someone notice her. I was shocked because I had never seen her blush before so I quickly responded with an "Of course I'll anything!" She told me about how she had a crush on someone and by now she was fidgeting and playing with her hair showing signs of nervousness. I waited patiently for her to spit it out because when I had told her about my crush on Quil she was also patient with me. Cess finally let out a quick breath of air and muttered "Okay I have a crush on Seth" and I squealed because before she had told me I'd always thought they would make a good match. I promised that instead of saying thank you every time she helped me I would try my best to get him to notice her. Problem was that he didn't even know who she was and she only knew him because she sees him whenever she comes to my house. Seth was kind of a failure in the dating department but they would be together even if I would have to tie them together in a closet and then leave them in there for more than a week. Evil, I know but I would do anything for my friends' happiness.

But it seems like my happiness wasn't the first thing on Cess' mind because she started to pull me to the one thing I was trying to avoid, the bonfire. The people at the party were sure enjoying it because even from 100 meters away I could hear the screams of joy being emitted from the crowd. I gulped at the sight since I wasn't exactly a very social person and I would normally blend into the background at social gatherings. I'm 16, starting from today *happy dance*, but have only been to one party and that was Cess' birthday party. Although it really didn't count since I had been the one in charge of planning it for her. Back to the point, I'm freaking out and it was right considering it was my birthday.

"Claire Bear!" I heard a shout behind me and I quickly turned around. I was engulfed in a bear hug and Quil ruffled my hair so I decided to slap his arm before he messed up my hair. Quil laughed and finally looked at me but he got this faraway look as he stared at me and it took a few moments before he snapped out of it.

"What do you think you're wearing!" Quil yelled finally recovering from his shock. Hurt was the first thing I felt before I felt anger at the fact that he was yelling at me for what I was wearing. I mean come on people it's a free country and this is my birthday so don't I get some special treatment or something?

"I thought I was wearing clothing but it seems some people can't appreciate it" I shot back at him.

"That is barely clothing! I mean come on, everyone can see most of your thighs" Quil said while raking his hands through his hair.

"Why would they looking at it in the first place though" I said feeling more than a little irritated.

"Because some of the boys here are perverts, believe me I have been through their phase" Quil shouted.

"Oh and why are they here? I don't remember inviting them" I shouted back at him.

"Claire calm down, he didn't invite them I did," Nessie said as she and Jake walked toward us. Quil and I continued the glaring contest but it wasn't as intense as before. Nessie glanced between the two of us and laughed before she dragged me away.

"Seems like some people have a lot of sexual tension, don't they?" she teased as we walked toward the foods table that had been set beside the bonfire.

"No some people are just too irritating to be around" I said as we grabbed some soda and chips. We walked back towards the guys but Nessie suddenly pulled me away when she saw them so I stared at her in confusion.

"Umm, I just need to relax and dance awhile so come on!" she said dragging me toward the area where people were dancing. We walked over and joined the crowd of dancers. Everything melted out of my head and I was just a regular girl dancing at her birthday party. I cheered as Nessie showed her wicked moves on the dance floor. Being a half vampire does come in handy some days and this was one of her days. It was fun just chillaxing with my friends so I just got lost in the music until I bumped into something hard. I looked up at Quil who towered over me with a determined look on his face. My mouth opened about to talk but he just dragged me away and out of the herd of people going towards the dance floor.

"Claire, I have something to say," Quil started but I quickly cut him off.

"I know what you're about to say," I stated while wincing on the inside because I really didn't want him to say he has an imprint to my face.

"You do?" he asked looking frightened for some reason.

"Yeah so do you want to go back to dancing?" I rushed trying to escape but he caught my arm in a powerful grip.

"That's all you have to say to it?" he demanded with an incredulous edge to his voice.

"I do-, "my sentence stop as someone attached themselves to Quil's side. Her black hair swayed in front of my face almost hitting it and then she flashed her green eyes at me. Quil looked dazed and it reminded me of the look werewolves get around their imprints. My heart skipped a beat and I tried to reach out for him but she just nestled into his arms more.

"Can't you see you aren't needed here anymore?" Carter smirked while making a shooing motion with her perfectly manicured hand. Tears filled my eyes as I tore away from him and ran blindly to my car. Tears fell in a stream and my makeup became completely ruined but I was too heartbroken to care. In my head I thought I had been prepared to face his imprint but I can't take that it's her, Carter, the person who makes my life a living hell every day. I drove away leaving behind a piece of my heart with every mile I took.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again I am soooooo sorry for that ridiculously long wait! :( Tell me what you guys think will happen next to Claire and does anyone have any suggestions on what I should do next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well since people were asking me to update, I decided to write the next chapter, ENJOY! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish it was **

Chapter 5

_Recount from last time:_

_Tears fell in a stream and my makeup became completely ruined but I was too heartbroken to care. In my head I thought I had been prepared to face his imprint but I can't take that it's her, Carter, the person who makes my life a living hell every day. I drove away leaving behind a piece of my heart with every mile I took._

Present:

I drove until my tears overwhelmed me so much that it made it impossible to continue on. I drove off of the road, onto the grass next to the highway and just sat there, too heartbroken to move anymore. Everything had just fallen apart; no one could make up for the empty hole in my heart like _he _could.

I got out of the car and stared at the sky and just wondered. Why did I have to fall in love with _him? _Why couldn't he have imprinted on me instead? Why did it have to be Carter? Why? Why? WHY?!

I blindingly ran into the forest next to me, forgetting all those times my Uncle Sam had told me never to go into the forest alone. Around me the trees grew thicker and thicker until it was hard to move anymore. This didn't stop me; it only propelled me forward with more force. My skin and clothing was getting ripped by the branches and thorns around me but everything dulled in the presence of my broken heart.

My feet finally stopped as I tripped over something. Instead of getting up I just laid there staring at the shimmers of sunlight and shadows casted by the trees surrounding me.

"Are you okay?" a voice popped up out of nowhere. This wasn't any ordinary voice though, after living my whole life with vampires I could tell one by their voice.

"Are you here to kill me? Because if you are, just get it over and done with," I closed my eyes after croaking those words out. I prepared myself for the burning sensation of the bite but nothing could have warned me about the gentle hands that lifted me up off the ground.

"What are you talking about? I heard some noise so I came to investigate, let's get you out of here," His voice was cut off by his running and we soon arrived at some place. I opened one eye and saw a small cottage similar to the cottage Nessie's parents owned. He opened the door with his free hand and carefully lowered me on to the couch.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him slowly as I took a moment to study him. Like every vampire there ever was he was stunningly beautiful, his outward appearance appeared to be not much older than me. With pale blonde locks and bright blue eyes he gave off the typical all American boy look.

"Well I heard something around the forest and as I've said before I decided to go investigate," He stared at me while he spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked suddenly afraid, just because he hadn't killed me at first sight didn't mean who wouldn't kill me now.

"I believe I should be the one asking questions but the names Matthew Egars," Matthew smiled at me.

"Claire Young, nice to meet you," I extended a hand and waited to see his reaction. Matthew smiled and took my hand and kissed it with his lips.

"What kind of vampire are you," I asked, my whole body was covered with scratches and he didn't even look like it bothers him.

He stiffened before replying, "How do you know I'm a vampire."

"Please I grew up with vampires," I rolled my eyes before looking around," Nice place you've got."

"Yeah well it pays off being a surgeon." Matthew smiled before leading me over to the sink and helped me clean all my cuts.

"How old are you," I asked before I could shut myself up. It seems that I have a tendency to ask a lot of questions when I meet a stranger.

"Well I was 18 when I was turned and now I'm more or less 200 years old," He replied warily, as if afraid I was going to have some panic attack.

"Hmm," all I did was nod and look around the room.

"Well tell me, why on earth were you out in the middle of a forest crying your eyes out?" I winced after hearing the crying my eyes out part. Sure I was pretty emotional but I couldn't have been that bad… right?

"Well how much do you know about werewolves?" I replied nonchalantly. His eyes grew wide and stared at me.

"Well you see, my family is a pack of werewolves although I don't have the gene. The guy I love is a werewolf and today I found out that he has an im-imprint, which is pretty much a s-s-soul m-m-mate," I continued but my voice had begun to crack at the end.

"Oh come here you," I stepped into his open arms and just cried, forgetting about everything that had happened to me and just relaxing into his arms.

"There, there it's going to be okay," Matthew said as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear and for the first time since I ran away I felt kind of safe.

After I calmed down, Matthew brought me to a room where he told me I could rest for the night. Before he left the room he said, "You know it you ever need a place to stay, my house is always available.

I tucked myself into my bed before going over everything that had happened in the past few days. My life was as hectic as it could be right now, so it probably wouldn't hurt to get a few shut eye moments. I would plan out everything tomorrow.


End file.
